Jetzula Drabbles
by BitterSweetNightmare
Summary: A bunch of Jetzula drabbles! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay! Mini stories of Jet and Azula! Happy Day for Jetzula Fans :-D

**Chapter One: Ice**

"Hey Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you make me some ice?"

"Sure... what for?"

"Ohhhhh, nothing." Jet replied slyly. Katara just smiled, she knew it had something to do with Azula. Meanwhile, the Fire Princess was sun bathing that she did not notice that someone had gabbed her and kissed her full in the mouth... with something cold, which was so refreshing from the heat. She kissed harder, desperately seeking more of the coldness in this persons mouth. Azula wrapped her arms around the persons neck, while the person pulled her in closer by her waist, both bodies impacted with the others chests, and giving a low moans.

The two pulled away so they wouldnt suffocate, she looked up and saw two soft, brown eyes. "Jet!?"

"You know what I just figured out," he said ginning "is that you only seem to want to kiss me when I have a hunk of ice in my mouth." So thats what the cold thing was, ice. Azula shoke her head, she was going to hit him, but thought better. The war _**was**_ over, so it wouldnt be treson to kiss the rebel, and she really wanted to kiss him. She pulled Jet into another kiss, this time it was warm and very passionate. Jets tounge begged to slip through Azulas lips, and the request was grented.

**Chapter Two: The Panda Lily**

What Jet was doing really shouldnt effect her in such away. Ever since they met he would follow her around, but that was only in the Earth Kingdom. Now she had an extra shadow following her in the Fire Nation. She hated that especially since everyone who met Jet instently liked him and always found ways to _**try**_ and get the two together. "Hey, Azula you got something on your skirt." and with that said Jets hand was now on Azulas butt. "Get your hand off my ass, before somebody sees." He removed his hand, but it still caught the attention of a flower seller (A/N: Or what ever theyre called, I cant remember.)

"Excuse me young man," Jet and Azula both look at a old women with a basket of flowers of all shapes and colors "Would you like to buy a flower for your pretty lady?" Azula shouted that she was not Jets girlfriend, but they werent listening, so she stromed off. Jet nodded and bought a rare Panda Lily for his little Fire Flower. After looking around for her, he found her sitting by herself at a dock.

"What do you want now?" Jet could really tell that she was annoyed "I came to give you this." He put the flower right in front of her face and she gasped. It was a rare Panda Lily! She took it and have Jet a kiss on the cheek. _He may annoy me sometimes, but he is really sweet._

**Chapter Three: Azulas First Kiss**

**Azulas POV**

My heart beats faster as the greatest rebal in the world comes closer by every second. I feel my breath stop as he presses his body up to mine, his hands resting on my hips, and his sweet, hot lips fits perfectly with mine. It was not neat, but memorable and I save it in my mind. I slip my arms around his neck, as our lips slid against each other slowly and lazy. If this was it and nothing more then it would be just fine to me, but Jet wants more...

I can not help but jump a little when his tounge move in circles on my bottom lip, he wants in. Breaking from the kiss, a quite "no" escapes from my lips. "Why not baby?"

"This is wrong Jet, we are shouldnt be doing this." He laughs, shaking his head. Anger rises in me, it may be easy him to do this since his lips had lost their virginity long ago. "Azula," he moves one of his hands up my shirt smiling "its okey to be afried-"

"Afried!? Ill tell you, jungle boy, I am not afried." He sighs, shaking his head, and left. "Bye Princess." I punch myself for that, I wanted more, but my pride of being the princess of the Fire Nation stopped me. That was the best thing that I ever felt; the ground felt like it shaking, my body shivering with delight, having tingles all over. I bet if it was a boy from the Fire Nation, and not a rebal from the Earth Kingdom, I would never felt like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Jetzula Drabbles Chaps 4-6

Chapter Four: Mudbloods

Notes: Takes Place when Azula and Jet are married

"Jet, why are some people going around calling you a mudblood?" Was the first thing Azula asked when she saw her lover. Jet was surprised to hear Azula ask that question, but then again most people from the Fire Nation dont know the term for mudblood. "It becasue Im attacted to people from the Fire Nation. Usally people from the Water Tribe or Earth Kingdom dont fall in love with people from the Fire Nation, but the people from the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom can fall in love with each other."

"So if a person from the Water Tribe and a person from the Earth Kingdom can fall in love, why dont they get in trouble?"

"Because people out there, except for some, dont think a child of fire shoule be with a child of water or earth. But a child of water can be with a child of earth."

"And why is that?"

"The war made it that way."

"And whats wrong with a child of earth, like you, being the lover of a child of fire, like me? The war is over" Azula said using the terms Jet used earlier.

"Because people still hate the Fire Nation, and when a child of earth or water is attacted to a child of fire they are not attacted to anyothers except other children of fire. And also when they have children most of them will be more like their Fire Nation parent. Then the two parents children will most likly marry children of fire, and the Earth Kingdom or Water Tribe heritage will be gone from that child of earth or waters blood line after a few more generations." Azula sat there for a moment taking this information in. "So mudbloods are okay with their blood line to be full Fire Nation after a while."

"Yup."

"But others dont approve? Hmmmm...this is kind of like gay people vrs. antigay people."

"I guess you could put it that way." Jet said, wanting this converation to end. "So thats why ever since we got married my father says that most of our children will take after my side of the family."

Chapter Five: Little Voice

Note: Takes place during the war and in Jets forest

Jet watched Azula stare into space again, deep in thought. Was she thinking about their realationship, because the war was still going on and she wanted to stay loyal to her father. Then he got an idea, one that he had used on Smellerbee and Longshot before. He got up and walked up behide Azula and wispered in her ear, "Azula this is the little voice that tells you what you should do. Stay with Jet."

"Jet, I know thats you behide me, so quit it before I hurt you." A unamused Azula said.

"This isnt Jet its your little voice that tell you what to do. Stay with Jet, dont hurt him, and give him a kiss next time you see him."

"What if I dont?"

"Then you will face the consiqueces."

"What if I dont like him like that, but as a friend?"

"What there somebody else! Who is he!? Where is he!? Is he taller then me, funnier then me, a better fighter, more good looking-" Jet stoped when he realized that he just fell into Azulas trap and that Azula had a big smile on while trying not to laugh out loud. "Ooops. Ummm...Pay no attention to the sexy looking swordsman behide you." Azula playfully punch Jet, now laughing. "Jet you are such a goof ball!" She started to leave, but turned back to give Jet a kiss. "What was that for?"

"My little voice in my head said to give you a kiss the next time I see you. Anyways Im going back to the tree houses." And when Azula was out of ear shot, Jet shouted, "SCORE!"

Chapter Six: Ragweed

Note: This is during the war and in Jets forest

"Im not kissing you until you get that thing out of your mouth!" Azula shouted, as Jet tried to kiss her with that "thing" in his mouth. She hated that he never went anywhere without a piece off grass in his mouth, and it drived her crazy. No matter how many times she grabed the weed from his mouth he always got a new one three seconds latter. And they seemed to come out of no where! It did not make sense. "But I like having a ragweed in my mouth."

"Well Im not kissing you until you stop puting those things in your mouth!"

"You mean the ragweeds?"

"Those too." Jet sighed while shaking his head, he could go for a while without kissing Azula. He bet that she couldnt go a minute with out kissing him. It made him laugh thinking about how tortured Azula was by now, probably twitching nonstop. So he turned to see a calm Azula, how could she be so calm! Did she like kissing him? He always gave over a 100 everytime.

He then started to twitch nonstop that he started to run around in circles. "What are you doing?" Azula asked with a weird, but funny look on her face. "Running off my desires!" Azula wasnt going to bend and Jet didnt want her to win this time. Then he got an idea! He stoped running, took out the ragweed from his mouth, pop it in Azulas mouth and kissed her. When the kiss was over Azula sat there, processing what happened. Then realized that she had the "thing" that was in Jets mouth now in hers. She had Jets spit was in her mouth! "Jet, you are sick!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jetzula Drabbles Chaps 7-11

Chapter Seven: I Love You, My Rebel

She brushed her hand over Jets face to wipe off the sweat. It had been a while since this rebel was brought to her from one of the rooms under Lake Laogai. Both of them didnt know much about eachother, but they got close. And this fever Jet had scaried her, he might die. "Azula, why do I feel so hot?" She didnt answer, but just laied her head on his chest. He was so warm, so welcoming, so caring to her, he couldnt die. He just couldnt, she wouldnt let him. "Just hold me Jet." The rebel obeyed and hold her tight. Jet knew that she was wondering if he would die. He wouldnt let that happen, he had something to live for, he had Azula. "I wont leave you." He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes to sleep. Azula looked up and smiled, "I love you, my rebel."

Chapter Eight: Fortune Teller

Smellerbee put him up to this, to go to a Fortune Teller named Aunt Wu. Jet and his friends were traveling to Ba Sing Se and stummbled on a town that depended on someone else to make chioces for them. He didnt believe in Fortune Tellers, but Smellerbee being the one that always had to defend other people, even if she didnt know them, dared Jet to go see this Aunt Wu. The woman was fastinated by Jet, that she cept him there for a while. Jet was mystery to the woman, she couldnt find anything about his future in his palm or in the clouds, so she tried bone reading. And the stranges thing happened, the fire transformed into a women and then it added more colors to its red, orange, and yellow form. When the process was done it showed a beautiful girl that went up to Jet and kissed him. The fire didnt burn him and it seemed like it loved him.

Aunt Wu smiled, she knew who the fire was suppose to be. The girl came earlier that week to see if she would have love. That girl was Princess Azula of the Fire Nation and in her palm it said that she would fall for a rebel. Jet was that rebel and Azula was the form of the fire. Both would find each other and know that they were ment to be sooner or later. They were made for eachother.

Chapter Nine: The Most Beautiful Girl

Azula sat next to Jet as they looked at Ty Lee with her followers. She always had a boyfriend and Azula was jealous. Never had Azula ever been kissed or asked out. She was truly an unloved girl. Azula was also pretty sure that Jet, the rebel that joined them on their mission, liked Ty Lee too. Ty Lee was always loved and cared for, Azula wasnt. "Are you okay, Azula." Jet asked when he realized that the princess once again had tears in her eyes. "Why do you care?"

"Its about Ty Lee isnt it." Jet just hit the hammer on the nail, he was right. "How do you know that?"

"Because you ask me why I care so harshly when I see you wishing you were Ty Lee. Come on tell me whats wrong." Jet smiled a pull Azula really close. She sighed, "She has always been loved. She always has boyfriends and she is a slut."

"Azula!" The firebender looked at Jet with a questioning look. "You havent got to know her yet, have you. She brags about everytime she does it will a man. Ty Lee knows I never had no one and loves to hurt me with that." Jet nodded, he did remembering that there was times he felt like that. "I know how you mean. Their was this one girl named Katara and she played with my emotions. She was invole with Aang, but wouldnt tell me. It wasnt until I saw them kiss that I really got hurt. Its hard to be rejected, because the person who rejects you always makes you feel unattactive." Azula nodded and snuggled up to Jet, she couldnt help it he was so warm and comforting. "I just want you to know Azula that I dont think your ugly. I think your the most beautiful girl I ever seen."

Chapter Ten: Pretending

All Azula had to do was to pretend to be from the Earth Kingdom, but it didnt fool one rebel. Jet was smarter then that and confronted her when ever he had the chance. He was making her feel guilty about what she did to the Kyoishi warriors. It drove her crazy when ever he came up behide her and wispered to her that she was better then this. But she didnt listen, she nevered listened to him. Jet was pretending to care and she wasnt going to fall for it. But Jet did care, that was why he wanted to help her. She was a troubled person, much like himself, and wanted someones approval. He knew that she needed him and that he needed her. There is a connection between them. That cept bringing them back to each other. And that was not pretend.

Chapter Eleven: Let Them Find Us

Azula signed as she snuggled up to Jet, everything was perfect. She was with the man of her dreams and had had a night of heaven. It was morning and she had to go on her way so she was not caught with Jet, both of them naked, and her body a little bloody. Yes they "did it", with the risk of getting Azula pregnant. But that didnt matter to her. All that mattered was how lucky she was to have a man like Jet. She wraped her legs around the rebels waist when she felt Jet shift from under her. Afried that he might leave, she didnt want her to leave. She wanted him to stay with her. He didnt try to get up but pulled her closer as footsteps from her soldiers came closer to them. They let the soldiers find them. With gasps and wispers escaping from the soldiers mouths. They didnt want to hide it, they wanted to tell the world that she loved him and he loved her.


	4. Chapter 4

Jetzula Drabbles Chaps

Chapter 12: Turtleducks

"What is wrong with my brother!" Azula shouted when she saw her brother go down to the poud for the 1,000th time that week. It drove her nuts! "Everytime he gets a break from his duties he feeds turtleducks! Have you ever heard of such a rediclous thing! What is wrong with him!" Ty Lee and Mai were now starting to leave since they knew Azula was going to go on and on about this. But stoped when they saw Zukos friend, Jet, come towards him. "What is wrong with... who is that?" Azulas eyes turned into hearts when she spotted Jet. "Thats Zukos friend, Jet. Im surprised that you didnt meet him yet." Ty Lee was going to say more, but the princess ran off to feed turtleducks with her brothers hot friend.

Chapter 13: Mercy

When Jet sees someone from the Fire Nation the first thing he would do was to beat them up and torture them until they fall dead. The Fire Nation was horrible, they were all killers and dangerous. He wanted to show them how all the people from his nation that got hurt by the Fire Nation. And boy did he made them sorry. Each one would beg from mercy, but Jet would never show mercy to them. The only one that he did show mercy to was Azula. She was the only firebender who ever lived after meeting Jet. Some people say she terrifiyed him and others say that he turned mudblood. Which would you say?

Well if you said turned mudblood its correct. Jet could never harm the beautiful firebender or resist to think, dream, and fantasys about her. So he showed her mercy.


End file.
